


What if they traded bodies...

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found these drawings I did a while ago--clearly a bodyswap, as Alex is channeling Gene, and Gene is doing an Alex pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if they traded bodies...

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=B4389DD8-10DA-48C1-A982-FD4DF1029ADB-9857-000010C96583E147_zps5puwafqf.jpg)

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=C25DD688-B069-41F3-8861-DC298342E50C-9857-000010C94A0D352E_zpsyggs7nwr.jpg)


End file.
